Joan (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction: '"Well, you must be the new person in town. My name is Joan. Come visit my cafe for a relaxing cup of tea." *"Hello there, ____. Feel free to ask me any questions." *'Morning:' "Hello, ____. You're here early." *'Morning (Bazaar):' "Good morning, ____. I wonder what I should put on the menu... I'm always coming up with new dishes, so be sure to try some!" *'Evening: '"Good evening, ___. It's a bit late to be wandering about." 'Chat' *'At the cafe: '"Oh, ___. How's the farm going? If you're tired, relax here with a cup of tea." *'Walking outdoors: '"I haven't been to the city in a long time. From what people say, things are changing very rapidly This town has barely changed since I was little, though." *'At the hotel:' "Ethel is a dear friend of mine. I know I can count on her for anything." *'At Raul's:' "Hello, ____. Out shopping? They sell so many things here. It's great!" *'Day off:' "The cafe is closed today, dear. It's nice to have the day off to relax." *'During a snowstorm:' "Why are you outside on a day like this? You'll catch a cold!" *'After a storm:' "The weather was nasty yesterday, wasn't it?" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "A blue feather... Don't let Marian see it, OK? It'll stir up bad memories for her." *'After you are married: '"Don't talk to Marian about marriage. She might get cross." At the bazaar: ' *"Hello there. You aren't at your stand?" *"Make sure you go talk to everyone else here, too!" *"Today's the bazaar! Keep a positive and helpful attitude, and you'll earn lots of loyal customers!" *'After the bazaar: "Phew. I'm exhausted. But that was fun, wasn't it?" 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "Oh my. ♪ A fruit sandwich! These are so great. ____, I love this. Thank you." *'Liked:' "For me? Thanks." *'Horror:' "Oh dear. What a disappointment. I don't like this at all." *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh my. ♪ A birthday gift? It's wonderful! Thank you, dear." *'Multiple Gifts: '"Oh, I couldn't accept another gift today." *'When offered a tool/rotten item: '"Oh, don't give that away." *'Declines a gift:' "Sorry. I'm not interested." 'Heart Lines' Note: Joan's lines can be seen by speaking with her in her room when the cafe is closed. *'Black: '"Have you been talking to everyone in town, ____? People who leave during the day can be found in their homes at night. It can be hard to make friends with everyone, but I hope you'll try." *'Purple:' "Raul is the middle child in his family. All three brothers are very close. They help each other with their shops." *'Green:' "Do you know about Daisy's family? She has eight siblings! Imagine coming from a huge family like that..." *'Blue:' "Claude's wife is a real beauty, you know. She isn't here often, so you probably haven't seen her around.. She and Claude make quite an attractive couple." *'Yellow: '"Claire has a license as a midwife, you know. She takes care of delivering babies in this town." *'Orange: '"Marian had a boyfriend in the city. He proposed to her, but then left her at the altar. It was terrible! But I'm glad she's moved back home. It's so nice to have her around." *'Red: '"Hello there, ____. ♪ It's so nice to see you!" 'Festivals' *'Before a festival:' "Look at this turnout. How exciting!" *'You lose:' "Don't take it too hard. There's always next time." *'You win:' "Wow, ___! Congratulations!" *You don't enter/compete: Flower Festival: *"___, I'm sure that you'll win." *'When given a flower:' "Oh, for me? Thank you very much." Tea Festival: *"That was wonderful, ____." Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes